Hey
by We are DesCom
Summary: Akamaru had always thought humans were complicated. He was not prepared for just how complicated they can be, starting with one simple word...Sai x Kiba yaoi Akamaru's POV Mpreg


"_**HEY"**_

_**A Sai x Kiba Fanfiction**_

_**By: We are DesCom**_

**Authors' Notes: **_Haha…Welcome to our current fandom! SAIKIBA!!! Hehe….sorry for the absence of our usual slapstick dialogue. We changed typists from Kawahi to Schatzi…Kawahi's the eager typist. Schatzi's the…not so eager one. (Zi: WHAT"S WRONG WITH THAT?!!!!) Hehe, anyway, we hope you enjoy this, even though it's a rare pairing. Akamaru also gets some spotlight in here, for those Akamaru fans. Kuku. Anyway…_

**Disclaimer: **DesCom does not own any of Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's characters. You all know the drill.

**DesCom: **_ON TO THE FIC!!!_

**SaiKibaSaiKibaSaiKibaSaiKibaSaiKibaSaiKiba**

Akamaru has always found humans to be very complicated. They always seem to have the most complex…Well, the most complex everything. Their modes of transportation are complex, their clothing is complex, their homes are complex, their food is complex, their society is complex…Every-fucking-thing is complex.

Even his master, Inuzuka Kiba, is very complex, despite the fact that they "share a life," so to speak. Their symbiotic relationship was not enough to help Akamaru grasp the complexity of human life. Yes, living with his master has allowed him to comprehend at least the "practical" needs of humans. For example, humans wash their bodies with foamy and slippery substances religiously because they believe that the act is absolutely necessary for them to function properly and for them to appear acceptable to others of their species. Aside from that, humans are also very particular when it comes to food. They do so many things to meat and other food items and in the end they just gobble everything down.

Yes, humans are indeed very different from dogs.

However, amidst all the complexities that Akamaru had noted, perhaps the one outstanding thing that amazed and confused him the most is how humans communicate or interact with each other. They have so many forms of communication, yet despite of that, they often find themselves confused about how to relay messages to others.

Usually, the difficulty in communicating is associated by his master to the one they call Uchiha Sasuke. Akamaru frequently heard his master talking to the two females known as Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura about the Uchiha's inability to "convey his feelings" to the human known as Uzumaki Naruto. Akamaru presumed back then that it had something to do with fighting, since Naruto and Sasuke were fighting every time the canine saw them. They fought so many times that Akamaru and the other humans around them had already grown accustomed to their quarrels.

Akamaru had thought that to "convey your feelings" meant to express your anger toward another person.

When the oversized nin dog came across the two again, however, he was quite surprised to detect a strong scent coming from the blonde that greatly contradicted Akamaru's earlier presumption.

To put it simply, judging by Naruto's scent, Sasuke had claimed him as his "female."

So, apparently, to "convey one's feelings" meant to take another as your mate.

That was not the only instance that helped him conclude that human interaction was not as simple as it seemed, though. Another instance involved his master, and that instance left Akamaru completely baffled.

As far the nin dog knew, the word "hey" meant greeting. Almost all the humans he knew used it when greeting another of their kind. His master had even adopted it as his common way of greeting, with the occasional waving of his right hand. "Hey" can be said to anyone, and it would not mean anything in particular.

That was what Akamaru knew before.

The reason for his newfound confusion was a pale, dark-haired male, which held quite a resemblance to the human known as Sasuke. Akamaru did not exactly know what the human was called at that time. His master had very little interaction with the pale human, so even he had no knowledge of the human's name. Akamaru decided to name the human "Kuro," which, if he could remember correctly, meant "black." It was because every time Akamaru saw him, he was always wearing black clothing, which complimented the ebony shade of his hair and eyes. Akamaru also often saw Kuro using a black liquid to make different animals appear. The nin dog once heard from the _Uchiha's female_ (he used the term for Naruto since he could smell a strong scent of the Uchiha's possession coming from the blonde almost every time they meet) that the liquid was called "ink."

Kuro always hung around the Uchiha's female and his friends, much to Sasuke's annoyance. Akamaru cannot really blame him for being overprotective of his female. At that time, Akamaru could sense that Naruto was already bearing the Uchiha's young. Anyway, it was easy to see that Kuro was a close acquaintance of Naruto, just like his master. But in spite of that, they still rarely crossed paths and barely knew anything about the other.

Things started changing when Kuro and his master finally managed to be in each other's company. The Uchiha's female and his master were spending time together at the blonde's favorite eating place. That was when Kuro came along and smiled at the Uchiha's female. The blonde greeted him with a smile as well. Then, Kuro focused on his master and said, "Hey."

His master slowly turned to him and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey to you too."

All of a sudden, the Uchiha came along, cast a deadly glare at Kuro and took his female away. The pregnant blonde seemed reluctant, but was powerless against the father of his young. He said something to his two companions and allowed his mate to bring him away.

For a while, there was only silence, until Akamaru heard his master speak, "Uchiha's such a possessive bastard, huh?"

"Isn't 'bastard' a term of endearment?"

"What?"

"Naruto uses that term—bastard—to address Sasuke, and Sasuke answers by calling him a moron. And then they end up kissing. Quite intimately, if I must say."

His master suddenly choked on his food. "What? Man, Naruto and Sasuke have the nerve to make out in front of you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean with 'making out,' but from what I've read, they do have quite some confidence to do something quite personal in front of other people. Judging from Sasuke's attitude and actions, I think being with Naruto allows him to…release sexual tension."

Akamaru's master let out a hearty laugh. "Man, you talk like a doctor. Don't you know how to talk without sounding as if you lifted everything from a book?"

"But I did. Lift all of my knowledge from books, I mean. I…don't know much about socializing, that's why I rely much on books and what I observe from Naruto and his teammates."

"Oh…" Silence.

"I…have an idea."

"What would that be?"

"You could help me. You can teach me what I need to know. I can't really rely on Naruto and the others now. Sasuke has made it clear that if I come within five meters of his _wife_ for more than sixty seconds without any important business, I am going to find myself suffering from a sharingan-induced genjutsu and a chidori-caused hole in my chest."

Akamaru heard his master snort. "That's Sasuke for ya. He threatened me once before too. Kept me away from Naruto for a good one month."

"I see. Well, what about my proposition?"

"Well…I could use the company. I can barely spend some time with Hinata and Shino with their wedding around the corner."

"Ah, you mean Squeaks and Shades?"

"Squeaks and Shades? Funny, but they are still my former teammates." His master stood up and Akamaru followed suit. "I need to go. So I'll see you around, okay?" He turned on his heel and stepped out of the shop.

Kuro stood up abruptly. "Sai."

His master stopped and glanced back. "Excuse me?"

"Sai. That's what they call me. I believe that when you make friends, you should tell them your name."

"Is that so? Well then, I'm Inuzuka Kiba. Call me Kiba. I heard from the others that you're quite notorious with nicknames. Try giving me one and I'll skin you alive, got it."

"Understood, Kiba."

"Good. Let's go, Akamaru." The nin dog got up from his sitting position and allowed his master to get on his back. Kuro walked out of the store and focused his eyes on Akamaru's master. "you're quite an interesting fellow."

"So are you. I'll see you around…Sai." With that, Akamaru felt his master urge him to move. The dog followed the command, but as the two of them got farther away from Kuro, he heard his master whisper, "He's pretty interesting…That Sai…"

And that was how everything started. A few days after, his master met Kuro—the human named Sai again. Just like before, they greeted each other with the word "hey." At that time, Akamaru and his master were at a meadow, enjoying the lazy afternoon. Sai walked up to them and sat down beside his master. Akamaru's master must have thought that he—Akamaru—was still sleeping, because he never looked at his lying form. He did not see the dog crack one eye open and keep one ear focused on their conversation.

"Your dog must be the largest I've ever seen, Kiba."

"Ah well…Kiba's really special."

"Akamaru…You named him?"

"Y-yeah…" His master began moving nervously. "Uhm…I…talked to Naruto. He said you…were good at drawing."

Sai nodded and pulled out a few items: a scroll, a brush, and a bottle of ink. "That's nice of Naruto to say so. Makes this a lot easier." He untied the scroll and laid it flat on the grass.

"Makes what easier?"

"Asking you to model for me." Sai took his brush and dipped it into the ink. He took a glance at Akamaru's master and then focused on what Akamaru believed was splashing ink on the scroll.

His master's shoulders tensed. "W-what?"

"I was going to tell you that I draw. I love drawing, and I wanted to draw you," Sai explained, keeping his eyes on his work. "I wanted to try it ou first, before I try drawing you on a canvas."

"A-a what?"

"A canvas. A better medium for painting. I just want to get a feel of drawing you."

"B-but…w-why me?"

"Can't explain. Done." Sai straightened up and presented his finished work to Akamaru's master. The dog heard him gasp in awe. "It's…beautiful."

Sai smiled. "I guess that means I can ask you to pose for me for a real portrait this time."

"P-pose? F-for a real p-portrait? You want to do…another one?"

"Of course. As an artist, if I find something that is highly worthy to draw, I should draw it." Sai lay back, resting his head on his hands. "Read about that in a book"

Akamaru's master let out a shaky laugh. "Ever the bookworm, huh?"

"You could say that." Sai put his utensils back into his backpack and got up. "But I am serious about asking you to pose for me. I'll wait when you're ready. I have to go. See you around, Kiba."

"Y-yeah."

When Sai was out of sight, Akamaru's master shifted, allowing the animal to get a glimpse of Sai's masterpiece. It was…well, Akamaru did not know how to look at "art," so he did not know what to think of it. His master seemed to like it very much though, judging from the unusual sparkle in his usually mischievous eyes.

"That guy… he really is something…"

At first, Akamaru did not pay too much attention to his master's meetings with Sai. However, those meetings began to get more frequent and longer. Sometimes, his master would even forget that Akamaru was with him, his focus being solely on Sai. Akamaru began getting jealous when his master started spending less and less time with him, and actually left him home on some occasions.

Akamaru was almost ready to gnaw Sai to shreds.

No one —absolutely no one—has ever been able to get in between him and his master before.

It went on for about two months. He knew his master's friends were aware of his predicament. His master's former teammates—now husband and wife—would pass by, and the female known as Hinata would stroke his fur. Akamaru often heard them talking about how close Sai and his master were becoming. He would let out a low growl whenever they would talk about that, just to let them know that there was no way he would allow Sai to take his master away.

But, he found out, there was more to Sai and his master than he thought. He started noticing it when his master came home one day, looking quite enraged. He stomped his way into his family's compound and was about to closed the gate behind him when Akamaru heard a familiar voice from outside.

"Kiba! Hey, Kiba!"

Akamaru expected his master to turn and say "hey" back, like he often does, but he did not. Instead, he lowered his head and yelled, "Leave me alone, you bastard!"

A gloved hand grabbed his master's wrist. "I meant it, Kiba. I meant what I said back there."

"No, you did not!" His master shook the hand away and turned around, holding the large wooden gate open with one hand. "Look, just leave me alone, okay? I have no intention of being anyone's guinea pig."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I don't want to be someone you think you like because you've never experienced liking someone before! How would you know what it's like to fall for somebody? From a book?"

"That's not what I—"

"And I've told you before, I can't like you because we're both—"

"What about Naruto and Sasuke, then?"

"They're different! They're not like you and me, okay? So just let me be and stay away from me!" His master slammed the gate close and rested against it. Akamaru approached his master and rubbed his head affectionately against his hand. His master turned to him and wrapped his arms around the large animal. "He's…He's a real prick, you know, Akamaru? I can't believe he…I can't believe he…" His master did not finish. Instead, he fell to his knees and started sobbing. Akamaru was quite surprised. He had never seen his master like that before, so he did not know what to do. He could sense though, that his master was in great pain and sorrow, so he sat down beside him and let him sob.

His master avoided Sai for the next few days. He finally had the time to play and hang around Akamaru, but he apparently did not have the will to do so. He was quiet, and he often stared into space, managing to drown out everything else. It was quite unnerving for Akamaru. His master was usually so energetic and lively. He tried to cheer the other boy up, but even he cannot put a smile back on his face.

Akamaru had to admit, his master needed Sai more than him. He did the best he could to outdo "Kuro," but still he lost. He noticed, though, that his master seemed to bear a grudge against the dark-eyed male. Akamaru was not sure, however. His master would not show animosity toward Sai whenever he was around other people, but when he wa alone with Akamaru, he would appear to be longing for the other's presence.

And Sai also seemed to long for his master's presence as well. Akamaru often saw him waiting outside his master's family compound. He never dared to trespass into the property, though, so Akamaru never thought of him as a threat to his master's family. He let him wait outside everyday, wathing as he desperately tried to talk to his master. His master kept rejecting him, though, and Akamaru would see the hurt on both their faces.

One particular day, Akamaru found himself with his master at the same meadow where Sai once drew a picture of the young Inuzuka. Akamaru's owner was lying against him, enjoying the warmth and softness of his fur. His master had decided that going out of the house was a good idea to find some relief in his favorite resting place. Akamaru was more than willing to join him, hoping that going out may lift his master's spirits.

But then, he came.

"Hey…Kiba."

His master tensed up and got onto his feet, turning away from Sai. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from me? Akamaru, let's go."

"Wait!" Sai ran forward and swiftly grabbed the other's arm. "Just…let me explain."

"I don't need your explanation!" Akamaru's master slapped his hand away. "Look, just stop and think it over. You're being too hasty."

"I thought it over a hundred times! Every time, the same answer would come out. I am not acting on impulse, ignorance or a whim. I know what I feel, and I think it is quite foolish for you to dictate what I feel."

"I am not dictating your feelings! I'm just telling you the truth."

"Then the truth that you believe is wrong!" Sai grabbed the wrist of the brown-haired boy and started dragging him away. Akamaru got onto his feet and followed after them. He knew that he should be protecting his master and attacking Sai, but his curiosity got the best of him, and he chose to watch the unfolding events. His master did not appear to notice how he neglected his rightful duty as a loyal pet.

His master tried to struggle against Sai's hold, but Kuro proved to be stronger than he seemed. "Let me go, you prick! Where are you taking me?!"

Sai did not answer. Instead, he stopped and lifted Akamaru's master onto his shoulder. The smaller boy's actions got wilder. He beat Sai's back with his fists and kicked frantically in an attempt to free himself, but, as Akamaru expected, his master was far too weak due to his loss of appetite during the past few days. Sai easily countered his master's struggling and leapt up with amazing speed and power. Akamaru found himself breaking into a sprint just to keep up with the two young males. He saw Sai leap from rooftop to rooftop, carrying his load with ease.

Akamaru's big size soon wore him down. He persevered to continue chasing them, but he found out that it would take too much energy for him. Before he completely lost sight of them, however, he heard his master yell, "Let go of me, Sai! Why the hell are you doing this?!"

"To show you…I'll show you just how wrong you are!"

And then Akamaru lost sight of them. He lay down to rest and regain his strength, feeling quite guilty for being unable to protect his master. But he felt hat Sai was no threat to him, and that the two males were highly dependent on each other, despite his master's uncharacteristic reaction to Sai. When he felt that he had enough rest, he got up and tried to search for his master and his companion. His first idea was to trace their smell, which was pretty easy since his master's scent was very easy for him to find. He immediately found the scent and followed it, like a hunting hound fixed on the scent of its prey. It led him across the Village of Konoha. He came across some of his master's friends and acquaintances, but paid them no attention even though they called to him. Much to his relief, they did not persist to throw him off his job, nor did they try to follow him.

The scent trail led him out of Konoha and into the forest. The scent got stronger, telling him that he was getting closer. He kept his guard up in case of unnecessary encounters (His master once said that it was a rule of being shinobi). He soon found a gray lump sitting on a dirt path. He recognized it as his master's shirt. It also had a trace of Sai's smell on it. He took the garment into his mouth and resumed his shirt.

A few minutes later, he found that the shirt was not the only garment that had been discarded. He found other items that were definitely his master's. He also came across a garment which resembled Sai's black shirt. That was not all. He also found a scent coming from the clothes that made him think of only one thing that it can possibly symbolize.

It was the scent of mating.

He followed the scent of his master deeper into the woods and soon heard noises coming from not too far away.

"S-Sai…Ah!" That would be his master.

"Hold…on…just a…bit more…" And that would be Sai.

He could hear grunting—on Sai's part—and moaning—from his master. The scent of mating grew stronger and somehow kept Akamaru back. Apparently, Sai was releasing a scent that Akamaru recognized as that of a male warning other males to keep away from him and his mate. He smelled the same scent from Sasuke before, but Sai's was stronger. Following his instincts, he kept himself at a safe distance but ready to attack should the circumstances require him to do so.

"S-AH-ai…I-I can't…"

"So…c-close…"

"AAAHHH!!!" His master's scream was enough for Akamaru to forget his instincts and run to his master's rescue. He ran towards the direction of his master's scent and found him unconscious and unclothed, under a shirtless Sai. The dog let out a feral growl and bared his teeth, believing that Sai had somehow injured his master. But, when he approached the, he realized that his assumption was wrong. Judging from his master's smell, he has just been marked as a female.

By Sai.

Said male looked up and saw him. "Came to your master's aid? That's good, though I don't think there was any need to do so." He stood up and scooped the dog's unconscious master into his arms. "I won't let anything harm him, I swear to you," he told Akamaru with a smile. The nin dog lowered his head and laid the clothes he had gathered on the ground in front of Sai. "I see you've gathered our clothes for us. Thank you." Sai knelt down, took the clothes one by one and dressed the unconscious boy in his arms. "You saved me some time."

Akamaru sat and waited for Sai to finish. The way he held his master…he had seen something similar before. The was the Uchiha held his female, or the way his master's male's friend held the girl with the white eyes, or the way the bug-eyed boy held the one with the blood-colored hair…

If Akamaru remembered correctly, humans called it love.

After he finished dressing the boy in his arms, Sai lifted him up and prepared to put him on Akamaru's back. The dog did not seem to like the idea, though, and crouched down, asking Sai to get on his back.

"You…want me to get on you?"

The dog barked once and nodded. A bit reluctantly, Sai got onto his back, carefully arranging the creature's master so that he will not fall down. Akamaru saw Sai lay his master's body against his own, keeping it in place by wrapping his left arm around him. "Well…I've read about riding horses…I don't think I've read anything regarding huge dogs, though."

Akamaru barked again and straightened up.

"So you're going to help me bring your owner home?"

The dog nodded.

"That's quite unusual. I believe when someone attempts to…steal one's precious person, one should be…jealous, was it? I'm surprised you're taking this quite well."

Akamaru found Sai's thinking to be pretty amusing—funny, even. Sai could be as clueless as he can be. As curious about normal human life as he was. He leapt up and started heading for the village. Sai maintained his balance very well, in his opinion, balancing both his body and the other boy's with ease.

"Akamaru…aren't you angry?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

Ah, so the former "Kuro" was not only clueless, he was also insensitive. Did he not feel Akamaru's master's dependence on his presence?

Humans truly are far too complex for animals to comprehend. Akamaru settled to keep silent. He did not want to interfere with the humans' lives anymore. He would rather be just a watcher.

Things started changing again after that day. Though it took quite a while for his master to return to his ususal attitude, he soon got used to Sai's presence again. Sai still came to the compound everyday, but he no longer had to wait outside the gate. Akamaru's master would open the gate and let him into his house. Sai spent quite some time with his master. And, oftentimes, with Akamaru as well. The dog felt some relief when his maste once again used the word "hey." Even though his master chose to say "hello" or "hi" to others, at least he still used "hey"—but he reserved it only for Sai.

Soon enough, his master and Sai changed homes. They chose to live together in a house outside the Inuzuka compound, and brought Akakmaru with them. The dog took some time to get used to his new home, but he was more than willing to stay with his master and his mate (who, as much as Kiba did not want to admit it, was the male between the two of them). Thankfully, the place they moved into had a backyard large enough for him to play in, and with the help of his master's friends, they managed to build a place for the dog to stay in.

Three months passed quickly, and Akamaru discovered a new scent that pervaded the air of his new home. At first he though he had it wrong, but days passed and he soon realized that his senses were not fooling him.

He could smell the scent of a female heavy with young.

When his master came out to give him food, he finally understood who the pregnant female was. Though he was quite baffled by how his master can bear young, Akamaru was happy and excited. Sai seemed to share his anticipation when he found out about it. He brought home a lot of books and kept himself busy by reading them. He also kept telling Akamaru's master to stop working. As the dog expected, his master showed his stubborn streak. In the end, Sai won and his master had to stay home. His master's female friends occasionally passed by the home to see how he was doing and would help him with the housework and taking care of Akamaru. The female that Akamaru saw most often was the pink-haired human known as Sakura. She usually spent her visits in the presence of Akamaru's master, speaking with him and pressing her hand against his abdomen. She ritually gave him drinks and herbs that he was less than willing to intake.

A few more moths passed, and his master's belly began to swell. Akamaru was told that his master may not be able to be with him for quite a while. He did not have to be told, actually. He knew the pressure of being young, even though his gender as an animal would not allow him to experience it first-hand. He settled for sitting by his master whenever he went to the backyard to see him.

"Akamaru!" The dog's ears perked up when he heard his name being called. He scampered onto his feet and approached his master, who was sitting on the raised wooden floor of the house. "There you are." The dog barked and sat down by his master. The boy's belly was quite large now, and Akamaru can already smell the life within his master. "You must be really bored. Having no one to play with and all…Just give me a few more months, and then I can play with you again. I'd ask Sai to substitute for me, but he's too busy with those pregnancy books…that freaky bookworm…"

"Ah, I thought you said no name-calling." The door slid open and a figure stepped onto the porch. Akamaru watched as Sai sat behind his master and wrapped his arms around the pregnant form. "Hey."

The brown-haired boy lay back against Sai's lean frame, a put on his features. "Hmmph."

"Why are you sulking now?" The dark-haired artist rested his chin on the other's shoulder and gently rubbed the swollen belly. "Mood swings again?"

"Shut up."

"Hmm. Definitely mood swings."

"You should've been home an hour ago."

"I got caught up with the mission."

"You're an ANBU. You don't get caught up in missions." Akamaru's master crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "You're lying."

"Hmm…you're right." Sai withdrew a hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a silver band and brought it in front of the Inuzuka boy's face. "I had to get this."

"That's…" Akamaru saw his master's eyes widen. "You aren't serious!"

"There you go dictating other people again." Sai nipped at his ear affectionately. "Don't worry. I didn't learn about it in a book. I used my instincts."

The dog master lifted a hand to touch the band, but withdrew his limb, a dark blush on his face. "I'm no girl. Nor am I anything like Naruto or that Gaara…I don't like flashy trinkets."

"I know." Sai took a tan right hand and slipped the band around one of his fingers. "That's why I had it made simple. No designs. Nothing flashy."

"Fine…"Akamaru's master sighed. "I'll keep it, but don't expect me to show it off like some girl."

"I know that's not your character, so don't worry. And…you haven't greeted me back yet, so let's take it from the top." Sai pressed their foreheads together and stared into his partner's eyes. "Hey, puppy. I'm back."

"Hmph! Hey, welcome home."

Akamaru no longer bothered to try and get a clear meaning for those three letters. He knew he would just end up confused again, because "hey" meant so many things. But, for the meantime, he would settle for the meaning it held for his owners: A symbol of their unspoken yet unbreakable bond.

----_WAKAS----_

_**DesCom:**__ (beaming proud) First SaiKiba Mpreg fanfic in WEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!!_

_**Jessa-kun: **__I cannot believe we actually were first in something!!!! (squeals)_

_**Schatzi: **__oh, for the love of, keep it down!!!_

_**Kawahi: **__ Oh let her be. Aren't you excited too? You kept rereading the smut scene._

_**Schatzi: **__ , SHADDUP!!!!_

_**Jessa-kun: **__Anyway, for those who are watching Yoru no Kasumi and Frailty, please pardon us for not updating soon. We just got caught up with so much work. We promise to try our best to type the following chapters…As for now, enjoy the Sai x Kiba love!!!_

_**Kawahi:**__ And please do not ask us about how Sai got Kiba pregnant. We'll leave it up to your imagination. But if you want to know how, wait for a sequel, and you may be able to see their child (or children, whatever) too!!_

_**Jessa-kun: **__R&R!!!!_

_**DesCom: **__BAIBAI!!!_


End file.
